This invention relates to a coupling device and particularly concerns a coupling device which can be assembled with several units thereof and having each unit holding a plate to form a display case having a plurality of compartments for show articles placed therein.
The display cases are usually used to show the public articles to be sold, it is desired that the compartments of each case can be varied with respect to the number or size thereof in accordance with the situation of use. Therefore, the collapsible display case has been suggested. An assembly case is already known comprising a metal skeleton having vertical and horizontal members to form frames over which the plates can be placed to provide the supporting surface for the articles. However, the assembling of skeleton from vertical and horizontal members is usually by means of the threaded portions on corresponding parts of the members, so that, the threading requires extra labor which accounts for additional cost.
The prior-art arrangement is further disadvantageous because of the difficulty in collapsing and assembling, inherent in the construction thereof.